


Admissions

by Traw



Category: Hawaii Five-O (1968)
Genre: Adult Content, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-17
Updated: 2012-07-17
Packaged: 2017-11-10 04:03:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/462009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Traw/pseuds/Traw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He thought the time was right...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Admissions

With a shaking hand, Steve McGarrett removed the folded sheet of paper from his coat pocket and carefully unfolded it to re read the hand written note again. The words he now knew by heart on the page blurred together as he tried to blink away the tears that threatened to fall as he looked up and out across the silent palace grounds as the silent words print in Danno’s distinctive writing screamed in his mind. “I’m sorry Steve but … ~~I’m not~~ … ~~I can’t~~ … ~~I don’t~~ …I have to go.” His breath caught in his throat and he choked on a sob as he realized that his feelings towards his Second-In-Command were never shared. His admission of the depth of his love and his desire for his closest friend had frightened Danno away.


End file.
